endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Casting Special, Part 1
Casting Special, Part 1 is an Endurance special. Overview The producers of Endurance scour the country to find 20 kids who have what it takes to compete in Hawaii. Thousands of kids try out, and the producers have a tough time narrowing them down to just 40 finalists. Summary The Endurance: Hawaii Casting Special begins with an inside look at the Endurance Headquarters in Los Angeles. Inside, preparations are being made for the third season before the second season is even over. Mark Levine, the casting director, suggests a commercial being shown at the end of every episode of Endurance 2. The commercial features J.D. asking kids if they think they "have what it takes to become Endurance champion". A mini montage shows clips of the applicants audition videos. The casting room stores thousands of tapes that have started to come in. Another montage of clips featuring kids showing their hobbies by dirt biking and waterskiing. Other kids show their love for Endurance and J.D. by making up cheers, songs, and dances. Clips of how kids daily lives prepare them for Endurance feature pesky siblings, tough workouts, flips on the trampoline, and dealing with life in a small town. Other kids opted to show how they stand out in a crowd. By the third week of casting, tapes are still piling in. However, J.D. wants to make sure that even kids who don't watch Endurance have a chance to try out. The decision to take the search on the road is made. The team embarks on a seven city tour to Chicago, Los Angeles, Orlando, Boston, Dallas, Portland, and Bozeman. The first stop is Boston, Massachusetts. As the interviews begin, Antonio brags about how competitive he is, while Bryanah says motivation will fuel her competitiveness. Hobbies are the next question, and kids answers include dirt biking, art, rollerskating, shopping, and talking on the phone with friends. With the interviews done, the team moves on to the next city. In Orlando, Florida, Lindi answers that liver was the grossest thing she ever ate. Chris states that he would be the Endurance champion because he's very competitive and loves to win, while Stefanie admits her fear of "scary weather". In Chicago, Illinois, we meet Sarah and Tyree, who talk about what makes them unique. Dallas, Texas features Alex talking about what makes Endurance different from other reality shows, and Tom sharing that he will never grow up. Bozeman, Montana introduces us to Bjorn, who cheerily shows that he's missing a finger. In Portland, Oregon, Michaela answers that she'd like to be a marine biologist when she grows up and Erin speaks out about how competitive she is. The final city brings the team back to where they started, Los Angeles, California. Vanetta describes why she loves being a freshman in high school. Alyssa talks about how she likes to light up a room, while Peter talks about his athleticism. Finally Mikie talks about why Endurance is perfect for her. Back at headquarters, the forty finalists need to be picked from a cast of thousands. J.D., Mark, Liz, and Todd watch more audition tapes to come to a decision. One tape features Bjorn telling the story of how he lost his finger. The team decides he has what it takes, and Bjorn is the first Endurance: Hawaii finalist. In the next tape, Monroe's attempt at a basket falls short because his basketball hoop was destroyed by a "Wisconsin wind storm". He urges producers to cast him before a wind storm carries him off to Jupiter! Everyone loves his personality, and Monroe becomes the next finalist. Next to be selected is Brandon who has great energy, and talks about his athleticism and how he will make Hercules look like french toast. Liz Ladish, the casting coordinator, selects more casting tapes, commenting on how there are some good clips from the girls. Eleanor does her best Crocodile Hunter impression as she hunts cats. Willa demonstrates spunk as she talks about how she proves people wrong, and wins herself a finalist spot. Peter, at only twelve years old, also earns a spot by showing that he has no fear of contestants who will be older than him. With thirty-nine of the forty finalists selected, only one spot remains. In her tape, Nicole advises the team to "remember the face, remember the name, because no other kid, can take my place." The slogan works, because Nicole is a familiar face to the casting team due to her audition the previous year for Endurance 2. Nicole secures her spot as the fortieth and final finalist. The forty finalists receive the phone call they've been waiting for. They now have a 50/50 chance to be on the show, in which the episode concludes. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Specials Category:Season 3 episodes